


Heat Wave

by la_muerta



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [40]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Space, Barebacking, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, For Science!, Fuck Or Die, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, fic bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: Alec gets injected with some unknown alien substance while protecting Izzy on a hostile alien planet. The thing is, the aliens were looking for some fresh blood for their gene pool, and when they say "heat wave", they're not talking about the weather.For the Shadowhunters Hiatus Flash Bang #1 - BingoSquare #3: Space AU[Translation in Russian (done by the amazingChernysh) availablehere.]





	Heat Wave

 

 

 

"Help! Somebody, help!" Izzy shouted, pounding on the shiny hull of their ship and almost losing her balance under the weight of Alec leaning on her. 

Alec swallowed hard in a futile attempt to find relief for his parched throat, head swimming and feeling feverish all over. All of his malaise seemed to radiating out from the pinprick of hurt on his neck where the dart had gone in when he'd tried to shield Izzy. They hadn't been expecting this planet to be inhabited, much less hostile; which is why only the two of them had gotten off the ship. Although Alec was feeling pretty vindicated that he hadn't allowed Izzy to go on her own like she'd initially insisted on, claiming that a simple mission to collect some samples of alien flora and fauna did not require his overprotective hovering. 

Izzy slammed her fist harder on the hull - Alec wanted to tell her it was probably a lost cause, because the hull of the Archer was pretty solid. They had lost their communication devices in the chaos of trying to avoid the rain of poisoned darts from the humanoid natives, and the little distractor Alec had set off probably wasn't going to keep them at bay for much longer. Pretty ironic for the captain of the ship to be dying right at the foot of its entrance, but at least he was within touching distance.

Then the door opened with a gentle hiss.

"Izzy? What the- Shit! Alec!"

Alec felt his brother's hands close around his arms, then he passed out.

 

  

Alec was somewhere... too cold. Too bright. He was probably in the medical bay, judging from the weird absence of smell in the sterile place, which meant that they had been rescued in the nick of time after all. The bed was soft and comfortable, but even then the bedclothes chaffed at his overheated skin, and he was aware of a dull ache centred in his groin. 

"How is he?"

_Izzy_. At least she was safe, too.

"His temperature is slightly above normal, but that's not what really concerns me," a deep voice replied, sounding troubled.

He recognised that voice - _Magnus_. Magnus was the ship's medical officer and head science officer. Way too overqualified to be on the crew of Alec's tiny ship, which had the unglamourous mission of contributing to the human race's collective knowledge of what existed in the vastness of space by charting it one confrontational, grumpy little planet at a time. Way too vibrant and wonderful to be currently "single but not looking" because of an engagement that had ended in heartbreak, the only reason Magnus had opted to leave Earth completely. 

Way too good for the likes of Alec Lightwood, disowned by his parents for having the audacity to not want to contribute to the dwindling human population by being gay, exiled to be the captain of one scrappy little spaceship.

Magnus' voice cut in through Alec's thoughts. "His vitals are completely out of whack - blood pressure and heart rate are off the charts, pupils dilated, and, well..."

Alec frowned and forced one eye open, to find Magnus gesturing wordlessly to the vicinity of Alec's groin. He sat up in a hurry, and couldn't decide which was worse - the wooziness that followed, or the mortification when he realised he was sporting a major hard-on and apparently had been for so long that his dick had gone numb.

"Woah, easy there," Magnus said gently, propping up some pillows for Alec to lean on. "How are you feeling?" 

"Been better."

"I certainly hope so," Magnus joked, and he was so close to Alec that he could smell just a whiff of something spicy and warm, probably Magnus' soap or cologne. It went straight to his dick, which twitched - embarrassingly obvious since Alec was only wearing a thin hospital gown, but thankfully Magnus either didn't notice or tactfully decided not to comment, and Izzy was worried enough that she didn't even try to tease Alec about his crush on Magnus.

"Izzy and I are running some tests on the substance that you were injected with, and hopefully we'll have an antidote for you soon," Magnus said.

"And Jace and Simon managed to catch one of the natives and they're trying to interrogate him with the help of Simon's translator," Izzy chimed in.

"I'm pretty sure they'd have better luck trying to understand each other through a game of charades," Alec muttered.

Magnus laughed lightly. "We'll get you back on your feet in no time, Captain," Magnus said, and Alec's dick responded with another embarrassing twitch at Magnus calling him "Captain". God, he was pathetic. And it was suddenly too warm in here, the hospital gown too scratchy, and every inch of Alec's skin was so oversensitive that he didn't want anything touching it.

"Alec, are you alright?" Izzy asked, and from her slightly panicky expression, Alec had a feeling she'd already asked him the same question a few times, and he'd completely zoned out.

"Can I go back to my room?" he asked quickly.

Magnus frowned. "I'd honestly rather have you here where I can monitor your vitals. But if you think you'd be more comfortable in your own quarters..."

"Yeah. I would," Alec said, already trying to swing his legs off the cot. Magnus moved forward to help him, but Alec flinched away, certain that he would explode if Magnus so much as touched him - then instantly regretted the hurt that flashed across Magnus' face. 

"I'm fine," Alec said, clenching his jaw. "Where are my clothes?" 

Alec managed to make his way back to his own room without anymore embarrassing incidents. The moment the door clicked shut behind him, he was shucking off all his clothes and ransacking his nightstand drawer for lube. He slid a finger inside himself, then two, jerking himself off right there on the floor, on his knees, and he was coming into his fist before he had even gotten more than a dozen strokes in. But if possible, he felt even _worse_ \- he was still rock hard, and all his senses were jangling from his orgasm, making him feel slightly light-headed. He needed more than two measly fingers inside him, more than just his own hand on his cock. 

But what other choice was there? Alec took a deep breath and bit down on his lips as he added a third finger, then started stroking himself again.

  

 

Half an hour later, Alec was still on the floor and on his knees, forehead resting on the bed as he fucked himself with four fingers and tiredly jerked himself off. He had already come five times, each time more unsatisfying than the last, but he couldn't seem to stop. In fact, he was pretty sure he'd damaged his dick from too much masturbation, if there was such a thing - there was an odd purplish lump at the base of it now. The intercom by his bed went off, the display flashing with an indication that the call was coming in from the med bay, and Alec grimaced when he had to touch the machine with a finger sticky with lube and come.

"Yes?" he asked, hoping it wasn't obvious from his voice what he'd been doing.

"Captain, we need you to come in to the med bay immediately," Magnus said urgently, and just the sound of his voice alone was making Alec's dick twitch now, geez.

"Um. Give me five," Alec replied.

He absolutely did not have orgasm number six imagining that it was Magnus' fingers in him and Magnus' hand on his cock.

 

 

"Alexander," Magnus said in relief when Alec came in, his sharp eyes scanning him from head-to-toe so intently that Alec flushed.

Alec let Magnus take his vitals, trying not to hiss in pain at how _cold_ the damned equipment seemed to be, and frowned at the increasingly unhappy look on Magnus' face and the pinched look on Izzy's.  

"Please take off your clothes, Captain," Magnus said, starting to draw the privacy curtains around the bed. 

"What?!" Alec gulped. 

"I'm sorry. I need to find out the extent of the physical changes caused by the chemical," Magnus explained.

"What do you mean?"

Magnus and Izzy exchanged a look, and it made Alec antsy. "What's going on?" Alec demanded. 

"The alien native we captured said that we happened to interrupt them in the middle of a ritual that is held every three years," Izzy explained. "You see, their population is small, and children don't always survive to maturity. So the whole tribe drinks a special chemical that is supposed to trigger what they call 'the heat wave', to encourage reproduction." 

Alec stared, jaw dropping in horror at the implications. "What's with the darts, then?"

"Not everyone in the tribe is a willing participant, as you can imagine. Some try to run and hide to avoid taking part, and the darts contain a dose of the chemical. Some of the tribes people spotted us and thought it might be a good idea to... diversify the gene pool." 

God, he'd been tagged with an aphrodisiac. That explained _so_ much.

"I'm guessing from your expressions that there's more to that story," Alec said wearily. 

"The aliens of this planet have a secondary gender - alphas and omegas," Magnus said. "It may have been an evolutionary tactic, to combat uneven gender distribution - but long story short, men can get pregnant, and the aliens' reproductive systems bear a strong resemblance to that of canid mammals. When the alphas achieve orgasm, they have a knot at the base of their penises that swells up and locks them inside the omegas - to trap the semen inside the body, therefore encouraging insemination."

Alec's brain had honestly stopped working at "men can get pregnant", but then the rest of it gradually sank in. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then let it out again. "First - does this mean that now _I_ can get pregnant?" 

"No, no," Magnus hastened to assure him. "The chemical is hardly something that will make you produce ovum. It's largely hormonal."

"Yeah, well. I think we'd better do that examination," Alec said grimly.

Magnus drew the curtains and turned his back towards Alec to give him some measure of privacy as he stripped. He was still jittery from the arousal coursing through his veins from the alien dart, but the thought of Magnus taking one look at him and maybe reacting with disgust was honestly more effective than any cold shower. Alec steeled himself, then cleared his throat to indicate that Magnus could turn around.

He could see the determination in Magnus' face, a firm mask of professionalism in place as he snapped on a pair of gloves and forced himself to keep his eyes on Alec's upper body, before he finally moved on to Alec's lower body. Magnus couldn't hide his sharp intake of breath when he saw Alec's cock, and Alec braced himself for the worse. To his surprise, when Magnus put his steady hand on his cock, he thought he heard Magnus bite back a moan. 

Alec cleared his throat again. "There's been kind of a... lump, at the base, after I orgasm."

"I see," Magnus replied, voice strained. "Please turn over." 

Alec did what he was told, well aware that there were traces of lube still around his entrance and inside him, and this time he wasn't imagining the moan of desire Magnus made when he slid a finger in and found Alec loose and slick.

"Alexander, I... I'm sorry, that was very unprofessional of me," Magnus apologised, quickly removing his hand. "You can get dressed." He practically ran out of the confines of the privacy curtain, leaving Alec very confused but also slightly gratified at the effect he'd had on Magnus. 

By the time he emerged, Magnus seemed to have gotten a grip on himself, even if he was studiously avoiding Alec's eyes. "It would seem that the chemical has made your body a little confused. I know that some of the, uh, lubrication was synthetic, but I think some of it looks organic. You seem to have developed  _both_ alpha and omega traits."

"Ok. And this is permanent?" Alec asked.

"No, hopefully not. We think it should last as long as the 'heat wave', which is about three or four days," Izzy replied. 

"Great. Then I'll... just be in my room," Alec said bracingly. "Get Maia to man the controls though, not Jace," 

"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that. You see, the chemical triggers a sort of violent blood fever that can only be countered by the hormones of a mating partner," Magnus said. 

"So you're saying that I have to share this... 'heat' with a partner? What happens if I don't?" Alec frowned.

Magnus looked pained, but finally said, "Then your heart gives out, and you die."

 

 

"That is _fucked up_! I'm not going out there to take part in some... alien breeding ritual!" Alec shouted.

"We did manage to get some darts off our captive. If we extracted the chemical, and came up with an antidote in time..." Izzy trailed off.

Magnus shook his head. "That's impossible. Especially not with the added complication of how it seems to be reacting poorly to our physiology." 

"Well, then. Guess it's time to write my final will and testament. Don't bother bringing my body back to Earth, just dump it in the waste compactor, thanks," Alec said sarcastically.

"Don't you dare give up on us!" Izzy fumed.

"Then what do you want me to do? There are four guys on this ship - me, Jace, Simon, and-" 

"And me," Magnus finished quietly.

Alec swallowed hard. "I can't ask that of you." 

"You don't have to. I'm offering."

" _I can't_ ," Alec said, shaking his head.

Magnus took a deep breath in, then let it out slowly. "Of course. I know I'm a lot to get used to."

" _Because I want it to be more!_ " Alec blurted out. 

"I'm just... going to go now," Izzy murmured, and fled, leaving Alec and Magnus staring at each other.

"More what?" Magnus whispered.

"I don't want this to be pity sex with me just because I'm about to die. I want long walks on the beach. I want silly dates eating too much ice cream and popcorn. I want to count the stars with you," Alec said, looking down at his feet. 

"We'll do things out of order," Magnus said softly. "I don't mind. We'll save your life first, and you can take me out on a date later."

"I didn't want it to be this way - first times should be... special. Meaningful," Alec said through gritted teeth. 

"Why must you be so goddamned _stubborn_?" Magnus sighed. 

Then before Alec could stop him, Magnus grabbed one of the darts sitting in a petri dish, and stabbed himself in the arm with it.

"Magnus!" Alec rushed to his side immediately.   

Magnus pulled out the dart, wincing. "Huh. That's... fuck."

"That was a damned stupid thing to do!" Alec growled.

"Well, now you have to fuck me to save both our lives. Is that meaningful enough for you?" Magnus snapped.

"You-" Alec didn't get to finish what he was about to say, because Magnus surged forward and kissed him. 

Their kiss turned heated in an instant, the tiny rational part of Alec's brain that had been horrified by all of this quickly taken over by the how good it felt to melt into Magnus, their kisses too hard, too fierce, too much, but he couldn't have stopped himself even if he'd wanted to. Magnus buried his hands in his hair, gasping when Alec pressed his aching cock against Magnus' rapidly growing erection. 

Magnus' lab coat hit the floor, then Alec's t-shirt, and a couple of shirt buttons when Alec lost his patience with Magnus' shirt and tried to rip it straight off his shoulders. 

"Get inside me, Magnus," he panted into Magnus' mouth. "Been thinking about this for so long."

Magnus undid his fly and spun him around, bending him over one of the cots before tugging his loose jeans over his hips - Alec heard the telltale sound of a zipper being pulled down and groaned in anticipation when he felt the head of Magnus cock slide up to bump against his entrance. 

"Oh, Alexander. I wish you could see yourself," Magnus murmured. 

Then Magnus entered his stretched hole in one swift thrust, and god, it was already a million times better than his own fingers before Magnus started pounding into him. The sensations were overwhelming; Magnus' skin heating up against his own, his fingers digging into Alec's hips as he sank into his body over and over again, hitting his prostate dead-on. Alec arched his back, feeling his impending orgasm sweeping over him, and cried out when he came hard with Magnus still relentlessly fucking into him. And against all reason, it was still good when he should have been unbearably sensitive, his cock filling out again as he felt the base of Magnus' cock catching at his rim - oh god, Magnus had a knot too, he was going to knot his ass -

"Fuck, I'm going to come," Magnus moaned, hips stuttering. "Going to-"

Alec felt the thick knot at the base of Magnus's cock slide inside him, stretching his rim almost painfully - then Magnus was pulsing inside him, filling him up, and Alec felt another orgasm rip through him like a supernova, scattering all thought in a burst of white light.

Magnus slumped across his back, cock still throbbing inside his body. And Alec was surprised to find that he felt... sated. Content. Although...

"You're fucking heavy. Next round, we're doing this in a more comfortable position." 

Magnus hummed. "Next round I still get to pick the position, though, because I definitely want to experience what it feels like to get knotted."

"Mmm. For science," Alec teased.

"For science," Magnus agreed, grinning.

 

 


End file.
